


The kismesis of my matesprit

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress, will add tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnated, Eridan finds himself alone on an island. Already come to terms with his actions, the others aren't quite as ready to accept them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kismesis of my matesprit

For the dead trolls the game didn’t end with a bang. It didn’t end with a fight to the second death with an end boss that never should have existed. For Eridan it meant laying under the stars of his dream bubble, trying not to think about the Alpha trolls in case the bubble moved towards them, and then suddenly being ripped from the ground before he could think to do anything. Not that it would have mattered, he’d think later, because it was impossible to run from the inevitable.

It felt like fire across his stomach. Being pieced back together was easily one of the worst feelings he’d ever had the displeasure of experiencing. Even Kanaya’s chainsaw was a better experience than the threads of the universe putting him back together. Eridan got to watch his insides fold themselves delicately into a concertina before his legs appeared, winding trails of muscle and flesh knitting themselves into a recognisable pair of legs and toes with little purple webs of skin between them. He had a moment to wonder what was going on before his entire body felt like it was falling for a terrifying moment; and then for Eridan, everything went black.

He woke to a pleasant warmth across his skin, like he’d fallen asleep next to a heat vent on the ocean floor. His gills on his ribs fluttered at the thought and brushed dry sand, an awkward and slightly painful sensation. It certainly smelt like he was next to the sea. When warm surf touched his toes, Eridan finally opened his eyes to a bright blue sky.

_Good_ , he thought, _I’ll burn to death_.

However, much to Eridan’s sleepy dismay, he didn’t suddenly combust into a charred pile of troll. The water brushed against his toes again and he sat up. He was thoroughly confused by the lack of combustion, the lack of a red-purple dream bubble sky and definitely confused as to where he was exactly.

Unfortunately, just looking around didn’t reveal any sudden exposition as Eridan realised he was completely alone on a long stretch of white sand.  There was some sort of ugly white bird circling overhead, all the belongings he cared about were scattered down the length of it (Ahab’s crosshairs, the two pieces of wand Kanaya had made and simultaneously debunked, his clothes) and the trees behind him were a healthy shade of green. He hated it on the principle that he wasn’t dead.

He plucked the weapons captcha cards up from the sand, half-heartedly got dressed (but left his shoes and scarf and cape off. It was too hot for extras and the sand felt nice on his webbing after so long with just the memory of touch) and began a slow trudge along the beach.

After a little while, Eridan had decided that perhaps walking in the sun wasn’t absolutely terrible and slowly began to enjoy himself a little bit. The scenery didn’t change much. More sand, more trees, more clear water. It wasn’t a bad place to be stranded alone, much better than an empty dream bubble. He began to smile to himself as he walked closer to the water, letting the bubbly surf brush against his feet and get the bottom of his trousers wet. Wading further into the water, Eridan let the gills on his ribs open until the salt water finally brushed against them. When he felt the refreshing flow of the sea hit his chest he sank under the water, straight down until he was sitting on the sea floor. Once settled, he took a deep breath of the new and alien water. It cycled through his lungs and gills and he found it refreshing. A few more breaths and he sank backwards until he was lying down and simply letting the tide buffer him gently.

Spending three years in a dream bubble and generally not talking to anyone had given Eridan the time to think. He’d decided that he didn’t really regret what he’d done. He regretted killing Feferi and Kanaya- even if Kanaya had gotten her revenge at the end- but his decision to join Noir was not a regret. He still believed that things would have gone much smoother if they’d just followed his advice.

With not much else to think about while he was alone, Eridan spent a lot of time thinking about the past and the trolls that he’d once called friends. He missed Karkat the most out of all of them, he’d decided. The only one to show him any modicum of friendship in return. Boy had he screwed that one up. He watched a brightly coloured fish float ahead of him and blew bubbles through the water at it. It disappeared in a flash of scales deeper into the water where Eridan didn’t feel like following it. 


End file.
